


La aventura de la enfermedad beneficiosa

by Ertal77



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sobrina de un paciente le presenta un caso curioso a Watson.</p>
<p>Traducción de "The Adventure of the Beneficent Malady" de Amedia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La aventura de la enfermedad beneficiosa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventure of the Beneficent Malady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135311) by [Amedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia). 



> No, esta vez no es slash, lo siento! XDDD
> 
> Traduje este caso del Sherlock Holmes canónico para mis amigos de la asociación Círculo Holmes de Barcelona (también en Facebook). Leedlo: es cortito y os dejará con una sonrisa.

—¡Sangre, Watson, necesito sangre!— gritó Sherlock Holmes, irrumpiendo en mi consulta. Mi nueva recepcionista le seguía, emitiendo débiles protestas de “ _pero, señor, ¿tiene usted cita?_ ”. Su mirada alarmada se empezó a suavizar al ver que yo me lo tomaba con tranquilidad.

—Desde luego, viejo amigo, lo que usted necesite—. Observé a mi recepcionista, preguntándome si debería enviarla al laboratorio del hospital con el que trabajaba, a buscar un conejo vivo—. ¿Necesita sangre fresca?

Holmes siguió mi mirada hasta la chica.

—No estoy seguro...— dijo lentamente.

Sin ninguna razón en particular, la chica salió corriendo de la habitación, chillando. Un momento después oí la puerta de la calle, cerrándose de golpe tras ella.

—En serio, Holmes— le reprendí—. Así pierdo muchas empleadas.

Holmes tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Lo siento— dijo—. Pero acabo de inventar lo que parece ser la forma más efectiva de determinar la antigüedad de las manchas de sangre, examinando el grado de podredumbre de cierta sustancia en particular, que normalmente se encuentra en el flujo sanguíneo. ¡Sshhh! ¿Qué es eso?

Ambos oímos abrirse la puerta exterior de mi despacho. ¿La recepcionista había recobrado los nervios y había vuelto? Intercambié una mirada con Holmes y nos movimos hacia la puerta que conectaba ambas estancias.

Una joven dama dudaba en el umbral de la sala de espera.

—Está bien— exclamé—, puede usted entrar. La recepcionista ha salido un momento.

Entró delicadamente en la sala de espera y le acompañé hasta la consulta.

—La señorita Warburton, ¿verdad? He tratado a su tío durante años. Creo que nos presentaron el año pasado, cuando fui varias veces a su casa para atenderle.

—Sí, doctor Watson, es correcto—. Le señalé una silla y se sentó con gracia. Era una criatura encantadora, con cabello claro y una bella silueta. Me senté tras mi mesa de despacho. Ella miró inquisitivamente al otro ocupante de la habitación, que estaba mirando por la ventana, apoyado en el marco—. Este es mi amigo y colega, el señor Sherlock Holmes. Le aseguro que puede hablar en su presencia con tanta libertad como si estuviéramos solos; su discreción es absoluta—. Me fijé en su aspecto preocupado—. ¿Ha venido a verme por el coronel? ¿Se encuentra mal?

Se miró las manos unos instantes, quitándose los guantes y toqueteándolos con nerviosismo.

—Está bastante bien físicamente, doctor, pero temo... ¡temo por su mente! Su comportamiento en los últimos meses ha sido cada vez más errático. He tratado de persuadirle para que viniera a verle a usted, pero él no se da cuenta de que algo anda mal. En realidad, dijo algo así como que usted era un buen tipo, pero que su profesión se extendía solo al cuidado del apéndice—. Se me quedó mirando dudosa—. Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad?—. Asentí, y continuó—. Le tomaron una fotografía recientemente, y he conseguido traer una copia—. Sacó una pequeña fotografía enmarcada de su bolso de mano—. Como puede observar, parece que ha perdido peso últimamente.

—Le aseguro que no hay nada malo en ello, señorita Warburton— le dije, estudiando la fotografía—. Estará mejor después de perder ese avoirdupois—. Dejé de nuevo la foto en mi mesa—. ¿Puede darme algún ejemplo?— pregunté. Me fijé en que Holmes, aunque fingía mirar por la ventana, estaba siguiendo la explicación de la joven dama con toda su atención, y determiné que debía obtener todos los detalles necesarios para que él me diera su opinión sobre el asunto.

—Bueno, el otro día yo estaba mirando un catálogo de ropa femenina, abrigos de tweed y cosas así. Dejé el catálogo abierto boca abajo y me quedé pensativa, con la mirada perdida, y mi tío dijo: “El señor Carroll tiene una habilidad especial para las tonterías lógicas, ¿no te parece?”

—¿Estaba usted pensando en ese escritor en ese momento?— le pregunté amablemente.

—No, la verdad es que no— contestó—. Otra cosa que hace es que a menudo se pone de cuatro patas sobre la alfombra, o incluso sobre su estómago, apoyado en los codos, y examina el suelo hasta el último detalle. A veces hace pequeñas exclamaciones, pero no conseguimos entenderle. ¡Tiene a las doncellas escamadas, pero insiste en que no está comprobando cómo limpian! Y, a veces, cuando una persona entra en casa, mi tío le saluda de la forma más extraña. La semana pasada, sus primeras palabras al vicario fueron: “¡Veo que su equipo de cricket no ganó el gran partido de ayer!” El vicario se quedó completamente confundido por la frase.

De repente, Holmes se dio la vuelta hacia nosotros.

—¿Al vicario le gusta el cricket?

—¡En absoluto! Pero luego recordó que le había prestado su abrigo a un amigo que asistió a un partido, y que era el mismo que llevaba puesto cuando vino a ver a mi tío.

Yo asentí. Una idea se estaba empezando a formar en mi mente. Me levanté de la silla y empecé a pasearme por la sala, pensando.

Holmes se acercó desde la ventana y tomó la fotografía de mi mesa, para examinarla con atención.

—¡Envenenamiento por mercurio, Watson!—exclamó Holmes de repente. Sacudió la fotografía, con expresión de triunfo—. Observe la distintiva marca de desgaste en sus dientes de la parte izquierda, en los premolares inferiores en particular. Deduzco que el coronel ha caído en el desafortunado hábito nervioso de mordisquear termómetros, que inevitablemente se rompen por la presión, liberando su carga mortal de mercurio.

—Si se tratase de envenenamiento por mercurio, Holmes, tendría los inevitables temblores y otros síntomas que lo acompañan. La señorita Warburton ha dicho que está en perfecto estado de salud—. Cogí la fotografía y la miré de nuevo—. Esa marca de desgaste es de donde sujeta la pipa entre sus dientes.

Holmes reconoció mi objeción asintiendo con la cabeza y procedió a seguir con sus deducciones.

—Plomo, entonces. ¿Entiendo que el coronel, como resultado de su personalidad controladora, lleva él mismo la contabilidad de la casa?—. Dirigió esta pregunta a la joven dama, que movió su bonita cabeza afirmativamente—. Bueno, entonces la causa de su locura está clara. El coronel está constantemente expuesto al plomo de los lápices que utiliza, ¡de ahí que sufra los síntomas del envenenamiento por plomo! ¡Qué destino tan infeliz para caer sobre alguien tan capaz!

—Holmes— dije—, seguramente sabe que el plomo de los lápices es en realidad grafito, un tipo de carbón inicuo.

—No— dijo con calma—, y ahora que me lo ha dicho haré todo lo que pueda para olvidarlo, excepto como nota para una hipótesis no confirmada— suspiró—. Es peligroso teorizar sin tener todos los hechos. Quizás podríamos visitar la residencia del caballero y examinar su cepillo de dientes, su betún de botas y las rozaduras de su paragüero.

—Espere, Holmes— dije, alzando la mano. Mi amigo se detuvo a medio camino de la puerta—. Creo que puedo aclarar este misterio de una vez por todas. Los síntomas que la joven dama ha descrito forman un patrón que soy capaz de reconocer.

—Bueno, Watson, ya que es usted médico este asunto cae bajo su dominio más que bajo el mío— concedió Holmes amablemente.

—A decir verdad, Holmes, cae más bien bajo mi conocimiento como escritor que como doctor, y específicamente bajo mi particular tema de escritura.

Holmes asumió un aire de expectación: mi tema de escritura era, después de todo, su modesta persona. La señorita Warburton levantó su bonita cara, manchada de lágrimas, y dijo:

—¡Haga usted el favor, doctor Watson, alivie mi intolerable carga de incertidumbre!

Sonreí ante su delicada complexión de porcelana, enmarcada por zarcillos del oro más puro y rematada por ojos del color del aciano... pero estoy divagando. Le dije:

—Cada síntoma, tomado individualmente, puede parecer carente de significado o incluso irracional. Pero tomados en conjunto, como un síndrome si usted quiere, revelan un patrón que no es irracional, ¡sino más bien el pináculo de la racionalidad! Eso de arrastrarse por el suelo murmurando observaciones vagas, los esfuerzos por obtener conclusiones inductivas de fenómenos observables, el intento de deducir el contenido de un pensamiento por el aspecto de una persona, incluso la metáfora al referirse a todo el cuerpo físico como un mero apéndice... son todo esfuerzos para imitar al más sabio y mejor hombre que he conocido nunca. Es cierto que su tío sufre una enfermedad, pero es una enfermedad de lo más beneficioso—. Respiré profundamente—. En otras palabras, señorita Warburton, su tío es un fan de Sherlock Holmes.

La joven dama se volvió todavía más bella, si eso era posible, cuando su cara llena de pena se transformó en una sonrisa de felicidad.

—¿Entonces no hay nada de lo que preocuparse?

—Nada de nada, mi querida señorita— le aseguré.

Una débil sonrisa se distinguía también en los normalmente estoicos rasgos de mi amigo, el señor Sherlock Holmes.

—Lamento haber sido de algún modo la causa de su preocupación, señorita Warburton— dijo galantemente.

—Oh, en absoluto, se lo aseguro— dijo ella—. Bueno, debo marcharme ya.

—Igual que yo, Watson— dijo Holmes—. Quizá me permita acompañarla a casa, señorita Warburton.

Recordé que el coronel y su sobrina vivían muy cerca del laboratorio del hospital.

—Eso es muy amable por su parte.

—En absoluto, en absoluto. Tengo un motivo ulterior, ¿sabe?—. Volvió su mirada hacia la joven dama—. Necesito sangre...

La señorita Warburton chilló y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—¿Sabe, Holmes?—dije, cansado—. Así pierdo muchos clientes—. Recogí los guantes de la dama y se los entregué a Holmes—. Quizá pueda usted pasar a dejárselos de camino al laboratorio.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
